clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Injuries
Injuries Pookies can easily get injured due to their fragile anatomy constitution. It can happen in many ways, such as falling or even getting beaten by somebody (which is surprisingly common). There are many different types of injuries. Broken Bones Pookies can break just about any bone in the body. These are often treated with a cast or a splint. If left untreated, your pookie will likely be in severe pain until you draw attention to it, or could even forget about the injury completely. If your pookie breaks a bone, take her to the hospital for x-rays. If you need to, carry him/her. Afterwards, your pookie will most likely need a cast or splint. Here are how broken bones are treated: *Broken wing - cast, possible sling *Broken flipper - cast, possible crutches or wheelchair *Broken skull - bandage, surgery may be required *Broken back - brace or wheelchair *Broken beak - brace or splint Sprains and Strains Although less serious than broken bones, these injuries still require treatment. These are often treated with a splint, a bandage, or nothing at all. These injuries take up to 2 weeks CP time to heal (depending on the injury). If left untreated, your pookie will likely be in moderate pain until you draw attention to it, or could even forget about the injury completely. If your pookie sprains or strains a body part, take her to the hospital to get it checked out. You might need to carry your pookie, depending on the injury. Afterwards, your pookie will most likely need to rest the injured area and might need a splint or bandage. Here are how sprains and strains are treated: *Strained wing - ice pack, rest *Sprained wing - brace, bandage *Strained flipper - ice pack, rest *Sprained flipper - bandage, walking boot (you know the type) *Strained shoulder - ice pack, rest *Sprained shoulder - sling Paralyzation / Brain Damage Paralyzation and brain damage is extremely serious, and is difficult to deal with and treat. Paralyzed pookies will most likely need wheelchairs to move around. They also might be given physical therapy. Severely paralyzed pookies might even need special equipment, such as feeding or breathing tubes. Some might not even be able to talk. Pookies with brain damage may be paralyzed, but can also have other disabilities such as: *Difficult to understand voice *Trouble moving or communicating *Jumbled words *Developmental delays *Seizures *Blindness or trouble seeing *Deafness or trouble hearing *Uncontrollable movements Pookies may be able to get therapy or medication to improve their condition. Special education may be necessary Amputations This is quite common, and you will most likely sometimes see it on Club Penguin. If a pookie injures a limb bad enough, they may require an amputation. After an amputation, they may be fitted for a prosthetic limb so they can carry on with their lives. If left untreated, your pookie may bleed to death. Since your pookie will be in a lot of pain, you can give them a prescription pain drug to ease the pain if prescribed one. Category:Dangers